Let Go
by Xero-zerO
Summary: Sora's gone, Axel knows it. Along somes Roxas, and everything changes. Is Roxas going to be the one to heal Axel's heart, and help him save the world? Rated M for character death and lemons down the line. Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see.
1. Sora

Chapter 1: Sora

_Another night out..._ Axel thought to him self, poring three half shots of jack at the bar. He sighed to him self as they were taken away by the waitress, who had fixed her hair to look like she was some kind of bug, which fit with her wasp-like personality.

He looked across the room at the DJ, Demyx, strumming his Sitar along with the music. His mullet looked even messier than usual. Next to him was a taller man who had bluish purple hair that hid half his face. Axel had seen him in Kingdom X a few times this week, and he was always up with Demyx.

"Three doubles of jack!" The wasp woman yelled.

"Coming up Larxene..." Axel said under his breath, poring three more shots. The club was busier than normal. He should like that, considering he founded it, but this last year, he wasn't able to feel much of anything... not seance Sora died.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. The coppery smell of blood, the tears, the heart ache. Everything. He wished he didn't. He wished he could be like Riku, and blank it out, but something kept him going back to that night in his dreams.

"Earth to Axel!" Larxene said, waving a trey in his face.

"Eh?" Axel said dumbfoundly, snapping back to reality. She looked concerned, which was new to Axel.

"Are you okay? If you want to take the night off, I can run the bar." She said, looking out over the crowd, then her eyes froze on one person, and she gasped like she had seen a ghost. Axel followed her eyes, and dropped the bottle he was building.

Leaving the building... was Sora...

Axel jumped over the bar, throwing the keys at Larxene so she could lock up. He pushed his way through the crowd, and then through the door into the cold night air. He looked around madly, then spotted the brunet turning down an ally.

Axel sprinted towards the ally, then turned, running smack into someone.

"Oof!" He grunted, falling back onto his butt. He looked up at the man he had run into.

He was tall, but shorter that Axel, with medium length light gray hair that spiked out in every direction. He wore a button up whits shirt, which was open and blowing in the cold night air. His black jeans were ripped at the knees, and flowed over black dress shoes. Axel looked around the man, down the ally.

"He's not there." The man said, looking down ad Axel through his black sunglasses. Axel looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

_How did he know..._

Axel stood up, and pushed past the man, walking down the ally nun the less. He ignored the calls the man made, until he reached the end. He fell to his knees, and pounded the ground with his fists.

"Sora..."

"I told you... He's not there."

Axel jumped up, turning around to face the gray haired man, who was leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed. Axel's hands fist-ed up, and his jaw clenched.

"What did you do to him...?" Axel growled, his jade eyes frozen over.

The man sighed, and stood strait, uncrossing his arms. He bit his lip, trying to find a way to calm the redhead down. He put a hand on his hip, and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him... he wasn't there. What you saw was another person, who merely reminded you of-"

"Shut up! That was Sora, not someone else!" Axel yelled, swinging a punch at the man, connecting with his face, sending his glasses flying across the ally, hitting the wall with a crack.

"That make you feel better?" The man asked, straining back up. Axel was hunched over and shaking, tears rolling off his face.

"Where are you...?" Axel whispered to him self.

The man just watched Axel. He sighed again, and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt Axel tense, and let go.

"Well, Axel, I know your name, I guess I can tell you mine. It's Xikan." He said, looking down at Axel. Axel looked up to see light gray eyes full of concern.

"How do you know me?" Axel asked, standing up.

"I've been sent to watch over you." Xikan said, taking a few steps back to give Axel some room. Axel looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Xikan sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well?" Axel said, impatiently.

"I can't tell you. But there is something I can. It's a question, a plea."

"What?" Axel spat out.

"Let him go." Xikan said quietly.

"What?" Axel roared out, glaring at the man.

"Axel. Look, I'm sorry, but you gotta let it go. For your sake and his..." Xikan said before turning away and walking down the ally. Axel couldn't believe his ears. He ran after Xikan, but he was gone.

XXX

Okay, sorry about the shortness, but it's just a teaser. I'll be updating soon.

And don't worry, Roxas will make his appearance soon.

Please R&R

- Kian


	2. I Remember

Chapter 2: I Remember.

Axel awoke with a jolt, panting and gasping. He looked around at the blank walls of his bedroom, confused, then he looked at the clock, which was flashing twelve o clock. It was still dark outside, so it couldn't be early enough to go to bed yet.

He pulled the covers off of him self, and noticed he was still wearing his work cloths. He walked into the living room, making his way into the kitchen, but stopped seeing the refrigerator open. He walked cautiously, grabbing the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall.

The intruder stood up, closing the refrigerator, and turning to face Axel.

"Dude, you have, like no food in your house." The shorter man said. He had spiky short blond hair, with the deep blue eyes. They reminded him so much of...

"Hello? You there?" The blond asked.

"Wha-?" Axel said, snapping back to reality.

"The name's Roxas, sorry bout this, but a friend and I found you passed out in an ally, and we kinda knew where you lived, so we brought you back home. I'm your neighbor." Roxas explained. Axel still looked confused.

"Look, you should get some more rest, I'll be next door if you need me." Roxas turned to leave, but Axel grabbed his arm.

"It was you..." Axel said, staring at the blond hair.

"Um, yeah, me and my roommate." Roxas said, confused at Axel's actions.

"No, it was you I saw! You were the one I was following..." Axel let go of Roxas' arm, letting his own fall to his side, shock written on his face.

"Um, what?" Roxas asked, starting to get confused.

"I saw you... at the club... you went into an ally..." Axel started, but his memory was a bit hazy.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." Roxas said, backing slowly away from Axel. Axel didn't know what was going on. As hard as he tried, he couldn't remember what happened when he wand into the ally.He closed his eyes, and a flash of gray hair and eyes flashed across his memory.

"Wait... there was someone else there..."

Roxas stopped, and looked ad Axel, tilting his head in confusion.

"He... he has gray hair and eyes... what was his name... Xi... Xi... Xikan! That's it!" Axel exclaimed, trying to get the blond to remember too.

"Xikan? Gray hair and eyes? Are you sure you didn't dream it?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel worriedly.

"No. I mean, I don't think I did." Axel said, starting to doubt him self, but the more he thought of it, the more came to him.

"He said... he was sent to watch over me, whatever that means."

Roxas shook his head.

"It was just a dream Axel, maybe you hit your head or something when you passed out. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"I'm not tired." Axel looked at Roxas, wondering if he really had just been dreaming.

"Well, I'm going to head home now. Are you going to be okay?" Roxas asked, taking another step towards the door.

"Just go."

Axel was left alone in his empty apartment to ponder his "Dream." It felt so real. But then again, pieces of it were missing. He was sure he had seen Sora, but maybe it was just his imagination acting up again. This wasn't the first time he had dreamed of his lost lover. He sighed, and grabbed a beer from the fridge, then plopped on the couch to drink it.

XxX

Roxas re entered his own apartment.

"I don't get it... He still remembers you Xikan. How can that be?" He asked the man sitting on his couch.

"I'm not sure..." Xikan was scratching his chin, pondering on the whole thing.

"Didn't you wipe his memory?"

"Yes, but I guess it didn't work." Xikan said, removing his glasses.

"This really isn't good. You know what might happen of the boss finds out?" Roxas asked, sitting next to Xikan.

"Yeah, we get striped of our power, and fall. Or get killed, like Sora."

the two sat in the darkness, neither knowing what to do.

XxX

_Sora was different today. His smile looked forced as he sat on the couch with Axel. _

"_Sora, what's up?" Axel asked, looking over at his boyfriend._

"_Oh, just... I had a bad day at work. Got in trouble with the boss, he said I had become too attached with my client." Sora said, and Axel remembered him looking at a picture of a kid with spiky brown hair, and eyes as blue as Sora's. _

"_Oh, are they putting him on a different case?"_

"_Sort of... all I know is that he's going to be getting a new... therapist." Sora said, his eyes downcast._

"_It'll all be alright Sora, don't worry. I'm sure the kid'll manage without you." Axel said, trying to comfort his lover._

"_Yeah... you're right. He's a big kid... He's strong too... I'm sure he'll be fine." Sora said, a tear sliding down his cheek._

_Axel reached over to the brunet, and pulled him close so that Sora was sitting on his lap._

"_Hey, it'll be alright." Axel said, slightly rocking Sora._

"_Hey, Ax, I love you." Sora said in a small voice._

"_I love you to Sor." Axel said with a slight laugh. Sora clutched onto Axel's chest, and hey sat there for a long while, enjoying each others' company._

XxX

Axel jumped awake, tears streaming down his face. That was the last day he had seen Sora... before he had to identify the body. Axel burred his face in his hands, and sobbed quietly.

XxX

"Wasn't Axel suppose to forget about Sora too? What happened with that?" Roxas asked, after thinking for a while.

"Yeah, he was. But something is keeping his memory alive... there's only one thing that could do that..." Xikan said, bringing his fut up to rest on the coffee table.

"What's that?"

"Sora must still be alive." Xikan said quietly.

"That can't be! Xigbar took care of that himself! He never messes up." Roxas exclaimed, jumping up.

"No, he hasn't yet, but that's the only explanation I can think of."

"We need to tell the boss!" Roxas said, but Xikan just shook his head.

"No, we don't need him here. We'll just have to look for him."

Roxas looked worried.

"You gonna be okay with this? Because if he really is alive... we're going to have to kill him." Xikan said, scanning Roxas' face.

"Yes... he's not my brother any more. He's a traitor." Roxas said, a tear rolling down his face.

"You're getting more and more human, you know." Xikan said, wiping the tear off of Roxas' face.

"I know. It happens to the bast of us."

Roxas sat back down, looking at the picture that was sitting on the coffee table. It was of him and Sora.

"If this gets to be too much for you, I can take over." Xikan said, placing a hand on Roxas' knee.

"I said I'm fine. I can do this job." Roxas said, standing up and walking onto one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind him.

"Poor kid... I don't know why they sent him for this. He's not ready for this kind of job." Xikan said, leaning back, throwing one arm over the back of the couch and pushing his bangs out of his face with the other.

XXX

Okay, Chapter two is done, I hope you like it!

Please R&R!

-Kian


	3. We Need to Talk

Chapter 3: We need to talk

"Please don't fire me!" Demyx begged, on his knees in front of Axel, hands clutching the chains on the red head's pants, his body shaking with sobs.

"Wha? Why would I fire you?" Axel asked, taken aback.

"Larxene... said you ran out of the club, after seeing me and Zexy- er, Zexion making out. I know I was on the clock, it'll never happen again, I promise!" Demyx pleaded, bowing before Axel.

"Dem, I'm not going to fire you, I didn't even see that." Axel said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Really?" Demyx jumped up, clasping his hands and giving Axel his famous "Puppy Dog" eyes.

"Really really." Axel said, before Demyx squeaked excitedly, tackling Axel in a break back bear hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Dem... I can't... breath..." Axel panted out, trying to pry the excited blond off of himself.

"Sorry, but I'm just... so happy! I thought I was dead meat when Larx told me you stormed out." Demyx said, scratching the back of his head.

"Na, I just... saw someone who reminded me of Sora, that's all." Axel said, looking around the empty club to the spot where he had seen Roxas.

"Who?" Demyx asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Sora, my boyfriend... He died about a year ago. You guys were friends." Axel said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, um, I don't remember him. Sorry though dude." Demyx said, before walking over to his D J set up.

Axel was confused. How could Demyx not remember Sora? They had gone out on double dates all the time, and Demyx and Sora were great friends... well, what could Axel expect, Demyx had the memory of a goldfish...

Axel started do set up the bar, when he herd Larx yelling at someone.

"Hey kid, we're closed!"

Axel turned around to see Roxas, walking hurriedly over to him. Axel almost dropped the bottle of Jack he was holding.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, looking confused.

"Hey, I said-"

"He's okay Larx." Axel held up a hand, and she groaned, turning and walking away.

"What are you-"

"We need to talk." Roxas said, cutting Axel off.

"Um, I'm kinda setting up for tonight. Saturday's our busiest night." Axel said, but Roxas just shook his head.

"I meant after you got off work, at my apartment." Roxas said, writing the number down before leaving.

_What was that all about...?_

XxX

"I need the apartment to myself tonight..." Roxas said, walking into the living room. Xikan looked up at him from the couch. He raised an eyebrow at Roxas, but stood up none the less.

"I'll see you tomorrow around noon then." Xikan said, before disappearing. Roxas sighed, going into his room to change.

He closed the door and turned around, and jumped when he saw Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Roxas hissed, thankful that Xikan had already left.

"Roxas, you can't wipe his memory." Sora said, standing up from the bed he was sitting on.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you erase his memories, we all die." Sora said coldly, crossing his arms.

Roxas didn't understand. What did his brother mean? How was he still alive?

"I know you're confused. I was too, but this human... he is the one who will save us all. He is the only one who can kill the fallen one." Sora said, walking over to his brother.

"What, but I thought Xira was locked up."Roxas said, backing up.

"Not any more. Some one let him out, and I think it was one of our own." Sora said, he looked angrily at the floor.

"How do you know. How do you know he's been let out?" Roxas asked, still not sure of Sora.

Sora sighed, and rolled up the arm of his shirt, a long and still bleeding wound was there.

"Sora, how-"

"He wielded a weapon, one that can kill us." Sora said flatly. Roxas eyes widened. He didn't know such a thing existed.

"How are we suppose to stop him, he's far too strong." Roxas asked, pacing the room.

"I told you, we don't, Axel does. And you know what... I don't think the boss is giving orders. I think... I think that Xira got to him... The boss knew about Axel, that's why I was sent here, to ready him. But, just when he was almost ready, the boss ordered my death. Something's not right here." Sora said, sitting back on the bed.

"What are you talking about!" Roxas yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Rox... I know-"

"Don't call me that!" Roxas spat, growing angry.

"Listen to me! I need your help." Sora pleaded. Roxas felt his anger start to fade at the tone of Sora's voice.

"Axel needs to be prepared for this, and for that to happen, he needs to have love in his heart. That's the only way." Roxas looked confused.

"Love, a bet cheesy, don't you think?"

"I know it sounds weird, but he needs to be loved, and love back before he can become what we need him to be. I can't do that anymore... that's why I need your help." Sora said. Then Roxas exploded.

"What? How can you expect me to do that? It's against our laws!"

"Some laws are meant to be broken Rox, and this is one of them if you want all of and the humans to live. Xira is going to kill everyone. Everyone. Only Axel can stop him, and he needs your help." Sora snapped, standing up.

"Sora... I can't do this..." Roxas said, his eyes downcast.

"Roxas. I know it's a lot to ask, and it won't be easy, but this needs to be done. It's for the best." Sora said, standing up.

"I need a drink." Roxas said, leaving the room, Sora followed. He sat himself on the couch while Roxas went into the kitchen.

"Rox... please just say you'll try." Sora pleaded as Roxas reentered the living room, a class of wine in hand.

"Sora, are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" Roxas sighed, then smiled at his brother.

"I'll try." Roxas said. Sora stood up, and walked over to his brother. He stoped about away, and poked Roxas in the chest. Roxas screamed out in pain, dropping his glass of wine. He fell to his knees.

"You can feel now. Not just the memory of emotion, but actually feel them, I've started your heart again." Sora said, cupping Roxas' face.

Roxas felt the pain lessen and lessen, until it was gone, he felt... different, and it scared him. The realization of what just happened to him scared him even more.

"Sora, what did you do?" Roxas asked, feeling an unfamiliar thumping in his chest.

"I made it so you can do the job. Don't worry, none of us will be able to tell. You'll be fine."

"But-" A knock at the door cut Roxas off. He looked at the door, then back to his brother, but Sora was gone.

XxX

Okay, that's Chapter 3, sorry for the cliffy, but I think I'll make up for it in chapter 4.

Can anyone guess what Roxas is yet? If you get it right, you get a prize! And that prize will be me mentioning your name in the fic announcing you won, and a fic of any Axel paring you want!

Reviewer's are loved greatly!

-Kian


	4. I Hoped So

A/N: Okay, some of you might have thought that that last chapter was rushed, but it was planned. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing here ^_^ okay, now for chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Hoped So...

Roxas cursed under his breath as he went to the door. He was not in the mood to deal with- wait, not in the mood... Roxas shook his head, forcing the thought away. He opened the door, and leaned his elbow against the frame, resting his forehead in his arm.

"Yes?" He asked annoyance dripping of his voice.. He felt Axel look him up and down, and just remembered he only got halfway through changing. All he had on were a pair of black boxers and a tight black tank top. He rolled his eyes at Axel, and stood to the side.

"You gonna come in or not?" Roxas asked when Axel still didn't move. Axel walked in slowly, glancing around the apartment. His eyes stopped at the empty bottle of Jack on the breakfast bar, and then to the red stain on the floor. He rose a quizzical eyebrow at Roxas who stormed past him into the kitchen to get a rag to clean the floor with.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Axel asked, walking towards the blond who wad grumbling while he tried to clean up the stain.

"That's not gonna come out." Axel said, leaning against the wall. He watched in amusement as Roxas threw the rag down and glared at Axel.

"Oh really? What would you suggest I do?" Roxas spat out. Axel chuckled, and walked over to the fuming blond, and looked into his slightly dilated eyes.

"Are you... drunk?" Axel asked with a smirk. Roxas growled. He had had a few shots of jack, and s couple glasses of wine, but his body wasn't that of a humans, so it shouldn't affect him, but he felt his vision blurring... what had Sora done to him...?

"Roxas?" Axel asked, clasping a hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas growled out again, swaying a little at the added weight to only one side of his body. Axel laughed again, he couldn't believe this, this kid was drunk! Well, he wasn't a kid, he had to be at least eighteen to have his own place, but he sure didn't look like it.

"Shuddup!" Roxas yelled, shoving Axel's hand off of him. He growled and plopped on the couch. He sighed when he knew what Sora had done. He felt his heart race in his chest. He tried to rub his eyes to focus them again, but he couldn't, and he was starting to feel a little... giggly.

Roxas giggled a little, but stopped himself, trying to get his head about him, but it wasn't working. He felt his head growing heavier, and leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch. Axel watched as the blond giggled again, not entirely sure was going on here.

His cheeks flushed slightly when Roxas sighed and tugged at his own shirt, wining about how hot it was.

"Do you want me to go?" Axel asked, looking at the door of the apartment.

"No! I wan' you ta siddown." Roxas said, smiling at Axel and patting the spot next to him on the couch.

"Why?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond. He knew that when people get drunk, they get honest.

"Cuz you need luv..." Roxas slurred out, before he giggled again.

"I think I should go." Axel said, turning to walk out the door, but he was tackled to the ground.

"No Axie, you can't go! I need you here!" Roxas mock cried onto Axel's back. Axel growled, and flipped himself over so that he could see Roxas. Roxas was giggling and pinning him down. Roxas smiled, and slightly moved his hips, making Axel grit his teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Axel asked, quickly flipping their positions so that he was the one who was pinning Roxas. He was going to stand and leave till he looked at the blond's face. His cheeks were flushed, and he was panting slightly. He looked up at Axel, and something about the blond's eyes turned him on.

"Roxas... what the hell do you want from me?" Axel asked, setting up and rubbing the back of his head. Roxas thought for a moment, his mind still extremely hazy. But he knew what his brother wanted him to do, and it sounded like a damn good idea right now.

He leaned up, resting his elbows on the floor, before looking at Axel with a pleading look.

"I want you to love me. And I want to love you back." He whispered, looking into Axel's widening green eyes. Axel shook his head and stood up.

"I think that's just the alcohol talking Roxas. I'm going home now, come over to my place when you've sobered up." Axel said, not looking at Roxas watched confused as Axel left, closing the door behind himself.

"Damn, I thought that would work." Roxas jumped as he hued someone talking. He looked over his shoulder at Sora, and growled at him.

"You thought what would work?" He asked, The haziness in his mind start to leave. Sora sighed and walked over to Roxas, touching his chest once again. Roxas immediately felt his mind clear.

"That's what I did... I thought if I replayed the scene with you, he'd fall for you." Sora said quietly, thinking about why his plan didn't work.

"Really Sora, are you that dense? Didn't you stop to think that maybe it would hurt him? And I never want you to control my body ever again!" Roxas yelled. He had his fists clenched tightly.

"You're right... Maybe I should have thought it out... but this needs to happen quick. Xira is already on the move." Sora said, looking worried.

"Then just let me do it! Geeze Sora, don't trust me?" Roxas asked, throwing the damp towel on the floor at his brother.

"No, I trust you, but this needs to happen fast, before Xikan can interfere..." Sora said quietly. Roxas just rose an eyebrow, and before he could ask what Sora meant, he jumped out the open window he had come in.

"Yeah, thanks for the information Sora..." Roxas said bitterly. Slamming the window shut.

XxX

Axel slumped onto his couch, he threw his arm over his eyes. What in the hell was Roxas trying to do to him? He didn't get it. He didn't think he wanted to. But at the same time... even though it reminded of the say he and Sora first made love... he couldn't help but feel attracted to the blond.

He sighed, and thought about going over to talk to Roxas, to make sure that he was okay, but decided against it. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a drunk right now any way. He had been dealing with them all night.

He jumped when he hued a knock at his door, and looked at his clock. It was four in the morning, two hours after he got home, who could it be. He sighed, and walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole. He frowned when he didn't see anyone.

"Fucking kids..." Axel growled out. He turned, and there was another knock. He looked back out the peep hole, but still didn't see anyone. He angry swung the door open.

"Listen here you little-" he stopped when he saw Roxas.

"Oh, sorry Roxas... I didn't see you through the peep hole..." Axel said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, might be because it's a foot taller than me..." Roxas grumbled out, looking at the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Axel asked, looking quizzically at Roxas.

"Look, I just came over to say sorry about what happened. I don't know what I was thinking." Roxas said blushing. _I hope this works..._ he thought.

"No need to. Nothing happened. Do you want to come in?" Axel asked, stepping aside.

"I don't know... it's pretty early." Roxas looked at Axel, then quickly looked away.

"I'm not gonna bite you... unless you want me to." Axel said with a smile and a wink. Roxas felt heat rise in his face, and wasn't sure why, but he just smiled at the older man.

"I don't think you'll need to do that." Roxas said with a laugh, walking into Axel's apartment. It was the same as it had been the other day, but he really hadn't expected anything different. His eyes stopped on a photo on the table. He walked over and looked at it, his eyes widening.

"That's Sora, my... ex." Axel said, looking over Roxas' shoulder to look at the picture. Roxas could hear the hurt in his voice. He bit his lip, and decided to ask about him.

"What happened?" Roxas asked softly, turning around to give the picture to Axel. Axel looked at the picture and smiled.

"Why don't we sit down... it's a long story." Axel said, walking over to the couch. ***

Roxas followed, sitting on the couch while Axel sat on the coffee table. Axel took a breath, and looked back down at the picture.

"He... died, about a year ago." Axel started, looking into Roxas' stunning blue eyes.

Roxas looked back, trying to figure out if he should pry more. He knew the details in Sora's death, but he wanted to know what Axel knew...

"How did he die?" Roxas finally asked softly. Axel paused, thinking about weather or not he should say, but in the end, the shear want to tell someone one.

"I'm not really sure. The officer said he just dropped dead, and couldn't give me a reason. I tried to figure it out on my own, but I had no idea where to start, and eventually, I had to stop asking for answers I knew I would never get." Axel said, looking down at the picture.

Roxas bit his lip. What would Axel do if he knew the truth? Some part of him wanted to tell Axel, but the other part didn't. And it wasn't because of Sora's orders, it was something else he couldn't quite figure out. Roxas pushed the thought aside, another question biting at his mind.

"What... what was he like?" Roxas finally asked, looking down at the picture of his brother. Sure, they had spent time together, but that was when neither of them had emotion. Sora was always cold towards Roxas, and they didn't really talk to each other about anything other than the missions they had. He waited patiently for Axel to continue.

"Sora... he was cold at first. He didn't even show emotion, but slowly, he came out of his shell. He started to smile more, and we talked more. I was always my happiest when I was around him. Soon, he was a completely different person than when we met." Axel smiled at the picture, and ran his finger along the surface of it.

"He was the happiest person I had ever known, aside from Demyx. They were friends. He had made friends out of all of the people he met. He seamed to draw people to him." Axel paused again, to look into Roxas' eyes. They were wide with focus as he intently listened to Axel's description of his brother. His heart hurt, knowing that his brother didn't act like this with him, but knew that if he had, it would only put both of them in danger...

"But the thing that stood out most about him, was the way he cared about people. He didn't hate anyone, I don't think he was capable of hate. No matter what someone did to him, he would forgive them. I never understood how he did it." Axel shook his head, and looked back at the picture, and sighed.

Roxas smiled back at Axel. He knew that Sora couldn't hate. None of their kind could.

"Axel... Do you still love him?" Roxas asked, looking intently into Axel's jade eyes. As soon as Roxas saw the hurt there, he knew he shouldn't have asked. Axel had tears forming in his eyes, and he set the picture down.

"You know... I think there will always be a part of me that loves him... but as time goes on, it gets smaller and smaller. I know that he would want me to move on, but that thought scares me. I don't know if I'm ready... I just miss him so much." Axel was shaking now with his sobs, and Roxas felt his heart drop.

_Now look what you've done..._ he scolded himself. He instinctively stood up and wrapped his arms around the red head, letting Axel cry into his chest, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words into his ear. He didn't know if it was working, but he had to try something. He didn't like seeing Axel like this.

Roxas froze, and thought about that again. What in the hell was he feeling? He had never experienced anything like this before. He mentally growled, wondering if Sora had done this to him, but a small voice in the back of his head told him otherwise.

_You're falling for him..._

He felt Axel's sobs slow down, and stop. He released the redhead, and knelled in front of him so that he was looking Axel in the eyes.

"Axel, I know Sora would want you to move on. Believe me, I would want the one I loved to be happy if I died." Roxas said with a smile, his deep blue eyes shining with kindness. Axle looked into them for a few long moments, before he spoke again.

"You know... you remind me a lot of him... I think it's your eyes... they look just like his. And your smile... it makes me feel the same way his did..." Axel whispered out. Roxas closed his eyes and smiled again.

"I hope that's a good thing." He laughed out softly, his eyes still shut. Bit they shot open when he felt something press against his lips. He stared in shock at Axel, who quickly pulled back from the kiss.

"Sorry..." Axel said, looking down at the floor. He started fiddling with his thumbs, and Roxas smiled. He used his hand to lift Axel's face to look at him once again.

"Don't be sorry." He breathed out, locking eyes with the jade orbs. His entire body tingled, and he didn't know from what. It was another new feeling. He felt his face get hot as he looked into those pure jade orbs.

Suddenly, Axel had grabbed him, pulling him into another kiss. Roxas felt his eyes slide shut, clutching onto Axel's arms as he kissed back. He felt Axel's tong flick at his lower lip, and opened his mouth, letting Axel map him out.

"Axel quickly pulled back, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips. Roxas was panting, his cheeks were flushed, and he didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that he wanted more. He locked eyes with Axel again, and the redhead stood up, pulling Roxas up with him.

"Axel...?" Roxas questioned out as Axel took his hand. He looked into the jade eyes, his own filled with questions.

"Roxas... do you like me?" Axel asked, looking intently at Roxas' face. Roxas froze. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to scream no at the top of his lungs, because it put his and Axel's lives in danger, but he couldn't. Slowly, something else leaked quietly out of his mouth.

"Y...yes..." Roxas couldn't figure out why he had said that. He was so confused at the emotional onslaught that was now bombarding him. He cursed his brother for what he did to him, but underneath that he thanked him. He loved the feelings, he loved this new warmth that filled him.

"I hoped so..." Axel whispered down, Planting another kiss onto Roxas' lips.

**A/N:** Okay, I have to stop it here. I've got two ideas for the next chapter: do you want a lemon, or do you want it to come later? I'm not going to tell you which I'm already leaning towards... anyway, review and tell me what you want to happen.


	5. Are you sure?

**A/N: Tsuki: **Hey, I have to put a warning here. This chapter contains Male on Male Sex, so if you don't like that, then just skip past that part. Okay? Thanks.

**Kian:** Thanks for writing the melon Tsuki... I'm no good at it... ^_^; anyway, Tsuki's gonna edit this for me, so maybe it won't have so many mistakes... I'm not that great at English...

**Tsuki:** Sure you are, you just gotta pay attention. And it's called a Lemon... lol! Anyway, let's get on with the fic.

*Bataed by Karina again! I lovers her!

Chapter 5:

Axel slowly led Roxas to the back of the apartment, and opened the door to his bedroom. Roxas entered first, looking at the bed that took up most of the room, and turned back to Axel, his face blushed. Axel smiled him, and easily picked him up, laying him on the bed and crawling on top of him.

Roxas didn't know why he was letting this happen, but every time Axel touched him, he wanted more. He felt him self growing hotter as the redhead lowered himself to his elbows to look into his eyes.

"Roxas... do you want to keep going?" Axel whispered out, his voice full of concern. Roxas felt a soft smile tug at his lips at Axel's question.

"Yeah." Roxas breathed, his face gaining a rosy tent that made Axel want him even more.

Axel leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the blond's lips. Roxas' eyes fluttered shut, and he gripped onto Axel's shirt, pulling him down so the taller man lay on top of him. Axel, fearing he would crush the blond, flipped their positions so that Roxas was on top of him.

Roxas looked at him, a little shocked at how fast Axel had done that. Axel just smirked.

"Didn't want to crush you." Axel said with a small smirk.

"Sure." Roxas said, rolling his eyes. Axel chuckled, and pulled Roxas down for another kiss, slowly pulling up the blond's shirt in the process. Roxas sat up, and pulled his shirt off, then went to working the buttons on Axel's. He fumbled, and Axel chuckled again, sitting up slightly to make it a bit easier. His shirt fell off, and they went back down, Roxas working at Axel's buttons on his pants.

"Well, someone's eager..." Axel said in a low purr, lifting his hips to pull his pants and boxers off. Roxas made quick work of his as well, ignoring Axel's comment.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Axel asked, holding Roxas' face in his hands. Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, and nodded, biting his bottom lip in nervousness.

"Is this your first time?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Please, humor me." Axel watched as Roxas slowly nodded, and Axel smiled. He slowly flipped the shorter man under ham, and reached into the bed side table. He pulled out a tube, and slowly slicked his fingers down.

"I'm not gonna lie... this will hurt. Just relax, and it'll hurt less." Axel said softly, slowly pushing a finger into Roxas' entrance. He stopped at one so that Roxas could adjust. The blond wined a little, and Axel pushed another one in, stretching Roxas out. Roxas felt like his bum was on fire, but it was more than hurt. It was pleasure as well.

"Axel..." Roxas moaned out, causing Axel to slowly remove his fingers and use the same tube to slick his throbbing erection. He tossed the tube away, and leaned over the blond.

"You ready? Axel asked softly, positioning himself.

"Yes..." Roxas whispered, biting his lip.

Axel slowly pushed his head in, stopping when Roxas cried out in pain.

"Relax..." Axel breathed before taking Roxas' ear love into his mouth, biting it softly, and slowly pushing in the rest of the way. He stopped, and watched Roxas' face.

"Axel..." Roxas said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?"

"Move. Please"

Axel complied, slowly pulling out half way, then pushing back in. Roxas moaned loudly, his back arching. He threw his arms around Axel, gripping at hair and skin.

"Faster..." Roxas pleaded, Axel smirked, and increased his speed, moaning along with Roxas.

Axel pulled Roxas up, wrapping Roxas' little legs around the red head's torso, using gravity to increase his depth. Roxas cried out, feeling better ad better with each thrust. He felt head began to pool in his stomach, and whimpered slightly.

"Axel... I'm gonna..."

"Not yet." Axel said, laying back on his back, so that Roxas was on top of him. He gripped at the blonds hips, urging him to ride Axel. Roxas complied, while Axel thrust harder. Roxas couldn't hold it in any more, and exploded onto Axel's stomach and chest. Axel followed soon after.

Roxas slowly Got up off or Axel with a grunt from both, and fell to the bed, rolling closer to Axel.

"That..." Roxas passed out before he could finish, and Axel chuckled, and pulled the covers over them both, and followed the blond.

XxX

"Xikan... How are things progressing with Axel?" A voice in the darkness asked the silveret, who was kneeling on one knee.

"Well sir. Roxas is wiping his memory as we speak." Xikan said, not looking up.

The long blade of a scythe lifted Xikan's head. He gulped slightly at the piercing blue eyes that shown in the darkness.

"He had better be. Or it's your head along with his." The blade was removed, and Xikan let out the breath he was holding.

"Yes sir."

XxX

Roxas felt warm. He sighed, and snuggled closer to the warmth, before jumping when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. _What in the hell did I do?_ He asked himself, slowly opening his eyes. His heart jumped when he saw Axel's face mere inches away from his own.

Roxas worked his way out of the red head's grasp, and went to retrieve his cloths. Axel sat up as Roxas was pulling on his pants.

"Morning... want breakfast?" He asked, watching Roxas pull on his shirt.

"No, I've got to go..." He said, not looking at Axel.

"Well, maybe dinner tonight. We kinda skipped that step..." Axel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don;t know if that would be wise..." Roxas said, looking at Axel, then down to the floor.

"What are you saying?" Axel asked, his look hardening.

Roxas didn't answer, instead he turned to leave. Axel grabbed his arm before Roxas got to far.

"Roxas... you can't pretend last night didn't happen." Axel said. Letting Roxas' arm go.

"I'll see you later Axel" Roxas said, walking out of the room.

**A/N:** Okay, chapter 5's done! I love Cliffies! And this chapter took way too long to write. I hope you liked it!

**Kian: **Okay, this is the last chapter I'm writing. Tsuki's gonna take over from here. I'm no good at fics with lots of chapters.

**Tsuki:** Don't worry, I'll take good care of the fic!


	6. Discovery

**A/N:** Hi, sorry for the Delay, Here's the long awaited Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Discovery

Axel paced his living room. He wanted to go after Roxas, but he, also, wanted to give him some space. He was going through a roller coaster of emotions. He, eventually, sighed before heading for the door.

xXx

Roxas sighed as he closed the door to his apartment. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had broken the code. He made a connection with a mortal. He had done something that he could get killed for. He had done the same thing Sora had done. He fell onto the couch, spiraling out, placing his arm over his eyes, and using his free hand to run through his hair. He was trying to understand all of this.

His kind wasn't supposed to have feelings. Their Hearts were sealed. Feelings and Emotions would only get in the way of their jobs. They served only one, and his orders were absolute. There were no questions, no talking back, no mistakes, no accidents... Only fulfilling the order in entirety. If you weren't able to, then you had might as well never return. You became an outcast, a loner. You would fall.

That's what this was though. It was a mistake, and a huge one. He screwed up big time. Hiding one of the fallen. Unlocking his heart. _H__aving sex_. He knew he could be killed because of this. He was scared, and now, he was alone. He knew Xikan would never want to look at him again. One of his few friends would now hate him. He knew he would be hunted like Sora. That is, if the big man found out about this.

_Of co__u__rse__,__h__e w__ill__ find out. How wouldn__'t he?_ Roxas groaned, wishing he could go back to the way things were before.

"You sound happy." Roxas jumped at the noise. He looked around till he saw Demyx leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. He was wearing a long black Cloak, with the hood down.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to do that?" Roxas asked in a hoarse voice. He sat up on the couch, slumping a little. Demyx laughed, and sat next to him.

"But it's so much fun _Roxy_."

"What do you want Demyx." Roxas asked. The irritation was evident in his voice.

XxX

Axel stopped outside the door. He was about to knock before he heard voices. He decided to listen to them before he knocked.

XxX

"What, I can't just stop by and visit a friend?" The sandy blond asked. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him, causing Demyx to laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I just came here to tell you not to worry your pretty little head. You aren't going to get in trouble." Demyx said, patting Roxas' shoulder.

"What?" Roxas was dumbfounded.

"I mean, this kind of thing is _my_ department, and I'm not gonna tell anyone about it."

"What do you mean 'your department'?" Roxas asked. He wanted answers.

"I mean, I'm the one who submits the names to the big guy when they screw up and get close to a human." Demyx said with a smile. Roxas slit his eyes shut, and jumped up.

"So you did that to my brother! You were the one who got him in trouble?" Roxas yelled, his fists balling.

"What? No! I'm in this with him. It was Xemnas who did it. He worked with me before his promotion." Demyx said quickly, raising his arms defensively. Roxas calmed down a little.

"Wait... you're in it with him?" Roxas asked, sitting down on the coffee table.

"Yeah. Roxas, Axel is the key. What he has sealed inside of him is the only thing that can stop Xira." Roxas was about to say something when the door swung open. Roxas jumped up, staring at the new person.

"Roxas, what the fuck is going on?" Axel asked angrily. Roxas looked over at Demyx for help, but he was gone.

"Roxas, tell me what the fuck is going on! Who were you talking to, and why did he say I have something sealed inside of me?" Axel said as he stormed across the living room. The only thing that was in between the two was the glass coffee table. Roxas was scared again. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He sighed, deciding that the truth would be the best way to go about it.

"What all do you want to know?" He asked in a small voice. Axel looked down at him, and sighed. Roxas looked so down and defeated. Axel couldn't stay mad at him.

"I just want to know what's going on. Please." Axel used his hand to push Roxas' head up to look at him. Roxas was quiet for a few moments before he sighed.

"I... I'm not human Axel."

"What?" Axel looked confused. Roxas sighed again and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were bright crimson red, the pupils were slit like a cats, and black where the white was supposed to be. Axel watched as Roxas' hair started to darken, turning black. Roxas grunted as large black wings erupted from his back. Axel stared in shock; he felt his knees getting weak. He was getting dizzy.

"**This is what I really look like.**" Roxas voice was distant, like he was whispering from far away. Axel fell to the floor, scooting back until his back touched the wall.

"W-what are you?" He squeaked out, his eyes wide with fear.

"**I'm a Shinigami.**" Roxas said, keeping his distance from Axel to keep from freaking him out any more than he already had.

Axel was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He felt faint. He was sweating, but shivering at the same time. He was afraid, confused, and so many other things at once he couldn't concentrate on anything. All he could do was gape at Roxas.

"**I'm sorry Axel.**" Roxas said, running to the window and fazing through it, and disappearing. Axel jumped up and ran to the window. He yanked it open and stuck his head out.

"Roxas! Come back!" He yelled, knowing he wasn't going to get any response. Once he knew Roxas was gone, he could focus on his feelings. He slowly closed the window. He knew that Roxas had scared him, and that he still didn't understand what all was going on, but he knew that he couldn't just run from it. He wasn't that person. He sighed, and ran out of the door and out of the building, deciding on searching for Roxas.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, just had to get this chapter out!**

**Betaed by: Karina. Love her. Love me with reviews too! Please?**

**Karina: Damn straight, I betaed it. Hey, y'all. The more you review the more likely there'll be sex scenes.**

**Tsuki: Tis true. ^_^**


	7. Our Law

**A/N:** Hey! I'm back with chapter 7! Hope you like it!

Chapter 7: Our Law

Axel was bound and determined to find Roxas, even if he had to search all of Twilight Town. He had been searching for three hours and found himself in the heart of Hallow Park, in the thicket of the trees. He strained his eyes in the darkness.

Just when he thought it as hopeless, he spotted a blur of blond hair out of the corner of his eye. He swung around to see the yellow dot disappear around a tree. He chased after it.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled out, seeing the blond head of hair once again. The other stopped, turning around to give Axel a quizzical look. Axel stopped a few feet in front of the blond. His heart sank when he realized it wasn't him. This person was a few inches taller than Roxas, and his hair was slightly longer. His eyes, though they were just as blue, seemed distant, almost empty.

"We must be looking for the same person. The name's Ventus." The other blond introduced himself. His voice seamed as distant and empty as his eyes. It sent chills down Axel's spine.

"Oh, sorry for the mix up." Axel said, starting to turn. Ventus reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, since we're looking for the same person, how's about we look together?" Axel turned his head slightly. Something about Ventus didn't sit quite right with him.

"He's my brother. My twin to be exact. I would think that scene we're twins, it would be easier to find him, but I'm at a loss for where he could be. Do you have any ideas?" Ventus asked. His face seamed to show no emotion, which furthered Axel's suspicions.

"No, I've been looking for over three hours and still haven't found him. If you'll excuse me." Axel made to leave again, but Ventus' grip on his sleeve tightened.

"Oh, some on Axel, I'm sure you could use some help." Axel turned back around at this.

"How did you know my name?" Axel knew it had not been said to Ventus, so how could he know?

"You told me when I told you mine."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't." Axel huffed, wrenching his arm free, sending the blond a glare.

"Oh, but you did Axel." A small sneer formed on Ventus' face, sending chills down Axel's spine. There was definitely something up here.

"Who are you really?" Axel asked, backing up some.

"I already told you, I'm Ventus, Roxas' twin brother. I'm here to find him and bring him back home." Ventus' sneer grew, incorporating his eyes which flashed white before returning to their original blue.

"No... You can't have Roxas!" Axel yelled, throwing his arm out in front and away from himself. He stood his ground staring down this... he didn't even know if Ventus could be called a man. Ventus chuckled and shook his head.

"Axel... You have no say in the matter. He broke our law. Really, you should be killed because of what you know about us, but it's also against our law to take someone else's kill... maybe I can overlook that this one time." Ventus said. His hair turned jet black and straightened itself, falling flat around his face. His irises slowly faded from blue to white as his pupils turned into slits and the whites of his eyes turned black. Large white wings formed from his back, and he grew a foot and a half taller. Axel backed up, glaring at the no longer blond man. He watched as Ventus pulled a dagger from underneath his coat.

"What do you mean? Take someone else's kill?" Axel watched the other man carefully.

"Yes, you see, someone was sent here to kill you. He failed. You should consider yourself lucky. If Roxas hadn't butted in, you wouldn't be in this situation. Pity." Ventus said, casting a sideways glance at Axel.

"Who?" Axel asked, shooting the other man another glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Ventus took a step forward, toying with the dagger in his hand. Axel stood straight, balling his hands into fists.

"Yes, I would. Tell me, or so help me God-"

"God? What do you think you're talking to? I am a God of Death." Ventus said calmly, rushing towards Axel.

Everything happened so fast, Axel couldn't comprehend what had happened. His eyes widened at the new pair of white wings that were spread out in front of him. Blond hair that spiked up unnaturally appeared in front of him. Ventus growled out, jumping back. He was no longer holding his weapon.

"Xira... you won't take this one." A distant pain filled voice came from the new comer.

"Sora! I knew you weren't dead... well, I guess you will be soon." Ventus, no, _Xira_ sneered, rushing in for another attack. There was another flutter of wings ant two more people appeared, both of them with black wings.

"Xira, it's no use. Your Shinigami killing weapon is gone now." Roxas' voice came out.

"You can't take on three of us." Another voice said.

Xira looked around at the three then laughed.

"Do you really think you can take _me_ on? You've got to be kidding me!" Xira said with another evil, distant laugh. Axel was totally clueless as to what was going on. Sora turned around to him, looking up at him with Eyes that resembled Xira's.

"Axel... I'm sorry about this." He said weakly, touching Axel's chest. Axel felt suddenly weak. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell to the side and the hooded figure caught him, gently laying him down as he passed out.

"Sorry boss." The hooded figure said as he stood back up to face Xira. He pulled down his hood, causing Xira to back up.

"D...Demyx. What are you doing here?" Xira asked, glaring at the taller man.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to protect the one who will kill you." Demyx said with a smile.

"Tch, you really think this human can stop me?" Xira growled out, positioning himself for another attack.

"No. Axel... won't be... able to... but... Lea will..." Sora said weakly. Pulling the dagger from his chest. Xira chuckled again, before pumping his wings and flying away. Sora fell to his knees and Roxas rushed to him.

"Don't worry... about me Roxas... Worry... about Axel." Sora said, clutching his chest. Roxas quickly scooped him up, looking over to Demyx who did the same to Axel. Roxas opened a portal and the small group disappeared into it.

**A/N:** **Tsuki-** Please don't kill me because of the cliffy! You'll all like the next chapter!

**Karina-**Tsuki… I may have to kill you for this one. I betaed like usual. Love me. Hate me. Whatever.


	8. I Lost You Again

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay. I've been caught up in ideas and other random one shots... ^_^;; but I'm back with this story! Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll warn you, it'll be a bit confusing and kinda depressing... but it'll have a cute ending! w**

**Chapter 8: I lost you again**

Demyx dropped Axel on the bed and ran over to Roxas and Sora. He still kept his Shinigami form up in case Axel woke. Roxas was hovering over his brother, who was resting on the carpet. Sora's chest was still bleeding badly, but he refused to let Roxas wrap it up.

"Roxas... I told you... to watch over... Axel." Sora said between pants and bouts of pain.

"Axel's fine, Sora. Let us take care of your wound." Demyx piped up. Roxas jumped a little at the deepness of it. Sora shook his head and pushed them both off him. He stood, staggering slightly as he walked over to Axel. He brushed some strands of red hair off Axel's face and smiled as he woke up.

"Hey Axel." Sora breathed out, feeling faint.

"S...Sora?" Axel questioned, taking in the other's appearance. His hair was fading to white, as well as his eyes and skin color. Axel jumped up and put his hand on Sora's wound.

"Sora! What happened to you?" Axel cried out. Sora laughed lightly.

"Axel... I had to... save you. You... are the only one... that can kill... Xira." Sora whispered out, his eyes starting to close. Axel pulled Sora close and cried out.

"Sora! What's happening here? I'm so confused! Please... Tell me what to do!" Axel cried harder as Sora's body started to stiffen.

"Listen... to Roxas... He'll... Help you... Kill... Xira... Axel... I'm sorry... I have to go... now... I love you... but you need... to let Roxas... love you too... Otherwise... Xira will..." Sora stopped talking. He glowed brightly and started to disappear. Axel tried to clutch him, but Sora had vanished completely.

"SORA!" Axel cried out, pulling at his hair. Demyx was crying, and Roxas had fallen to his knees, staring at the spot where Sora had been a few moments ago. He couldn't believe it. Sora... His brother was really dead.

"He... That wasn't him... That... that couldn't have been him." Axel breathed out, his face twisting into a crazy smile. He knew it wasn't Sora. Sora was already dead. That couldn't have been him.

"It was him Axel..." Roxas breathed out, standing to walk over to where Axel was standing.

"No it wasn't! It's one of your mind tricks!" Axel yelled, throwing a punch at Roxas. Axel's fist collided with Roxas' cheek, sending the smaller man to the ground. Roxas stood again, walking over to him again. Axel kept throwing punches, and Roxas kept taking them

"Axel... stop." Demyx pleaded, he couldn't just stand there and watch, but knew that this was the only way for Roxas to help Axel right now. Roxas managed to get close enough to wrap his arms around the flailing man's torso. Roxas held tight, withstanding all of Axel's blows to him.

"Axel... I'm so sorry..." Roxas cried into the man's chest. Axel's arms fall limp. His knees fell out from under him. He felt weak, broken all over again. He didn't know what to do. He sunk to the floor, dragging Roxas with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas, crying into his hair.

XxX

Xikan was watching the whole thing through the window. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't believe this had happened. He sighed, and flew away.

XxX

"Xira... He's dead now." The cloaked figure whispered out. Xira laughed out, the evil sound filling the small room.

"Somehow... I doubt that this is the last we'll see of him." Xira's evil sneer sent chills down the man's spine. He didn't say anything, just nodded and disappeared.

"Oh Sora... your little weapon is very interesting... I might just want to take him for myself." Xira laughed again, slowly disappearing into the darkness.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it had to end here. Hope you like it, it took a little while to write and get up. Please review! I love reviews!**

**Karina:**** Twisted. Loved.**


End file.
